


Stargazing Over the Sea

by Peonuny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Student Armin Arlert, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Lemon, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan References, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Top Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-24 14:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peonuny/pseuds/Peonuny
Summary: You and Armin have always had a deep connection on a friendly level. Always running away from problems to go to the beach but jealously got in the way one day.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Rekindling Old Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend listening to "electric guest" specifically their album "kin" 
> 
> Also they're just friends so don't get that mixed up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recommend listening to Khalid's Album American Teen for this chapter

"Are you sure you're okay with going to a local college, I know you're a lot smarter and you could get into schools like Harvard but you choose to stay with me and the others.." 

Armin cut me off saying 

"Y/N of course I'm okay with it, we've been through so much together why stop now?"

"Of course sorry, I just wanted to make sure. I don't want you to regret this." 

"I promise I'll never regret it." 

He said while interlocking your pinkies together to seal the promise. 

He gave you his signature smile, the smile that always made you a little flustered. 

Pinkie promises have always had a deeper meaning to Armin and me. Whenever we make a pinkie promise I think back to our first promise, he promised to always keep me safe. I was teased a lot in middle school but he always stayed by my side even when people would make fun of him for hanging out with me he didn't care he knew I was a true friend. He never ran away no matter if he could fight them or not, he would always take a beating for me though I've always felt guilty. Then when we got into high school where we added to our group with Mikasa and Eren, we've always teased them about how they'd be the perfect couple and how they're practically already a couple but they always deny it. Then there's Jean, Connie, and Sasha, the three weirdos. They're always fun to hang out with, never failing to make me laugh. Then we didn't meet Historia and Ymir until our senior year was almost over, they're so cute together. Armin and I though have been by each other's sides for as long as I can remember. I was the only one who knew about his parent's passing and I kept that secret. Armin didn't want to be looked down upon or treated differently because his parents passed so it was just something his family and I knew. 

"Y/N!" Armin screamed as he came busting through my dorm room.

It was literally the third day, what has he found this time. 

"ARMIN!" You screamed back.

"You won't believe what I just found!" 

He sounded so excited, even cute in a way.

"Lay it on me, what is it."

"So there is this cafe near the college by the beach, it's just a little bit of a walk."

"Remember when we would sneak out at night and meet up at the beach near our houses." You said with a little giggle.

"I do, I miss it quite a bit."

"Want to pretend like we're sneaking out again tonight and meet at the beach." 

"Yes! I would love that, I'll meet you there at midnight!" He jumped up with a huge smile heading towards the door.

"Send me the address!" You yelled out to him before the door shut.

It's only 7:00, I guess I could relax for a little. Annie isn't back yet so I have some time to myself. You started to read a story on Wattpad that was getting a little steamy. Your hands grazed underneath your pants. You haven't had had an alone time like this in a while. You start to play with your clit, teasing yourself. As you started to hit climax you were making a lot of noise then it came out. 

"Armin!" 

You immediately stopped.

"I didn't just do that, no-no-no. Was I even thinking about him?" You started to question yourself. "Why would I do that? That's so random and weird."

"What's so weird and random?" Annie said as she came into the room.

"Oh, nothing." You answered panickily.

"Whatever didn't really care to begin with."

Annie and I haven't really got to know each other but she's my roommate so we will have to eventually right? Ya, I don't know she doesn't seem interested in me in any way. Well, it's already 9:00 so I might as well head to the showers and get ready. 

*A few hours pass*

I finally got out of my robe and got dressed. I put on grey sweats with a pink sweatshirt and just some slides since were going to the beach. It's 11:45, I should start walking. 

You checked to make sure that you have you your pepper spray and keys before leaving.

As you stepped onto the beach you flashed your phone light around then you spotted Armin waving with his pink futon that has yellow polka dot kittens on it. He's had that since he was little, he'd always take it to the beach to lay on.

He was wearing grey sweats too but with a jade green hoodie, he could pull off anything. 

You walked over and Armin hugged you. He gave a tight embrace before letting go. You never realized how tall Armin got until your feet were dangling a little bit off the ground. 

You guys laid the blanket down and sat down on it. Listening to the waves crash against the beach really brought back memories. You laid back and so did Armin. The futon wasn't that big so you guys were cuddling in a way that made you giggle.

"Thank you, Armin." You rolled over and stared into his eyes, your heart began to race a little harder as well as you could feel your cheeks flush with red. 

"For what y/n," He said while blushing a little"

Your lips were so close to touching. You started to think about how it would feel to kiss him. His lips were always so smooth, you could just tell he wore chapstick.

"For always being by my side." You responded finally after losing thought in his eyes. 

"I promised you didn't I." He said while lifting your chin with his two fingers.

Shortly after you guys fell asleep with your head resting on his shoulder. 

The sun started to rise which woke you up. 

Armin's hoodie was over the top of you which left you a little confused then Armin woke up. He could tell you were a little confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should've asked, um it's just you looked really cold I'm sorry." He sounded frantic.

"Armin calm down its okay, I appreciate it." You said while giggling. He was always so apologetic and sweet.

"It's 6:00 am do you want to go get coffee or tea at the cafe up top?" Armin asked.

"Yes, I just can't believe we didn't get in trouble." You said as you shook the sand out of the blanket.

"I know, I didn't mean to fall asleep you just looked so peaceful." He said while rubbing the back of his neck and giving off a nervous smile.

Armin opened the door for you once you got up to the cafe.

"Thank you." 

"Of course y/n, I'll always open doors for you."

You gave him a little laugh as you walked in. 

Armin orders hot cocoa as usual. He never really liked coffee and I got a chai latte.

It was kinda silent and awkward on our way back to my dorm, we didn't talk about what happened last night and I most definitely did not tell him about what happened before I went down to the beach, embarrassing. 

"Here y/n let me get the door."

"Wait shhh Annie is probably still asleep I'll just go in okay?"

"Okay that's fine, text me!"

You opened the door then shut it quietly after and leaned against the door and sighed. 

How can he always be that sweet... and adorable.


	2. A Jealousy Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren invites you and Armin to his party, you guys probably should've just stayed home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All songs mention at the party: She knows, Ne-Ye, Only girl, Rhianna

"Armin can you help me on number 3 please, I'm just a little confused."

"Sure y/n" 

Armin leaned over the table, inching closer and closer until his lips were almost right up to yours. He started to explain how to do this equation but all you could think about is putting your lips on his. Slowly yet passionately, him gently laying you down on the library table while his tongue intertwines with yours as he grinds against you feeling him getting har-

"y/n? Hello?" Armin said while tapping your shoulder.

"Yes, I'm here!" You responded frantically. 

Your cheeks were now a bright peach color.

"Do you need me to repeat it?" He said with a giggle.

"Yes please." You answered with a nervous smile. 

A few moments later Eren approached you guys at the library. 

"Oh hey Eren," You said.

"Hey y/n, Hey Armin," Eren said.

"How have you been, haven't seen you in a little while," Armin asked. 

"I've been okay, just busy settling in."

"Ya us too," I answered.

"Anyway Jean and I are having a party tonight and I just came to invite you guys, you guys shouldn't be studying on a Friday night anyways."

"I mean I don't really know we have a quiz on Monday."

You cut Armin off saying,

"Of course we will be there!"

"Sounds good, see you guys there."

Eren looked you up and down and gave you a little flirtatious smirk before leaving.

Did Eren just- no that's weird but if he did that would be kinda hot. Nope, that's odd stop. 

"y/n you know we have to study." Armin sounded a little concerned.

"Common let's go have some fun, we can't let studies consume us. I promise we can pick back up tomorrow." 

"Okay fine, it's already 7:00 pm we should probably go get ready," Armin said 

"Ya Eren just texted me the info, it starts at 10:00, and it's at a frat house like 15 minutes away from here." You said 

"Okay, I'll pick you up at 9:45." 

"Okay sounds good."

As you and Armin went your separate ways back to your dorms you started to think to yourself.

I kinda feel bad now, It's not that Armin wanted to study more it was probably because he's never really been to a huge party like that. Ya, I've taken him to some but we always leave early and just hang out on the beach and watch a movie. I'm sure he's going to have fun though. What could go wrong? 

"Hey, Annie." You said as you walked into your guy's dorm.

"Hey y/n," Annie responded in her usual tone.

"Did you get invited to Eren and Jean's party?"

"Ya but I'm probably not going to go unless Hitch drags me there."

"Oh, Armin's taking me."

"Oh, of course, he is." She said in a snotty tone.

"I-" Nevermind I probably shouldn't say anything.

I never really understood why Annie has had resentment towards me, maybe it's because I'm friends with Armin. That seems like the only logical explanation but I don't want to assume anything. Time to head off to the showers.

When I came back from the showers Annie was already gone, I imagine she went to go get ready at Hitches. Why was I thinking like that earlier, all he was doing was showing me how to do a math problem. Yet my mind trailed off that far. I don't even like him or feel anything other than friendship towards him. Why have I been so weird about him lately? But then Eren for sure was sending me a signal earlier, right? ugh, I don't know. Fuck it's already 9:30. Armin is never late. I spend too much time thinking about them.

As you opened the door for Armin the first thing he saw was you in a tightish dark purple dress with gold heels to accompany your light gold eyeshadow and highlighter along with your black winged eyeliner. 

He paused for a second.

"Do I look bad?" You said while gigglingly at his shocked expression.

"No not at all, ready?" He said as he got himself out of that state.

"Yes let's go!" You responded.

He wore black jeans along with a white shirt with an army green jacket with black vans. He didn't need anything special to make himself look good.

You always felt safe with Armin driving because he was so cautious and always did everything correctly.

As you walked into the party the song "she knows" by Ne-Yo was playing. It felt like all eyes were on you.

Was my dress too tight, do I look bad? you thought to yourself. 

"You look great," Armin whisper to you because he could already tell what you were thinking.

After you said hi to everyone that you came across you finally said

"I'm going to go get us something to drink." 

"Okay, something light please, remember I'm driving us home," Armin said with a smile.

I'll just get him Mike's lemonade, he always enjoys those.

"Historia! Ymir! Hello!"

"Hello y/n!" Historia greeted you with a hug. 

"Historia and I were about to take shots if you wanna join us even though she probably needs my help getting it down," Ymir said with a smirk.

"Yes, I'd love to!" You responded. 

"So you and Armin?" Ymir said with a smirk.

"Ymir be nice! Don't tease." Historia said as she headbutted Ymir.

"You know I could say the same for you two."

They both blushed.

4 shots later and a bunch of catch up with them you remembered you promised Armin a drink. You hurried up and grabbed a lemonade not even checking the flavor and rushed out of the kitchen just to see him and Annie clearly flirting, Annies hand was brushed up against his chest as they were laughing. This made your blood boil for some reason. 

* the only girl by Rhianna was playing by now*

Whatever if he wants to go off with a chick like that then he can. I'm done waiting around for nothing.

You spot Eren from across the room all by himself and an opportunity sparked to you. 

You imminently set down your drinks on the nearest table. You could feel the alcohol and adrenaline pumping through your body. 

You knew what you had to do. 

You walked up to Eren and grabbed his hand and put it on your lower waist and wrapped your arms around his neck.

"Y/n, what are you doing?" He sounded confused.

You leaned in close and whispered.

"Just dance with me Eren, I've always found you attractive."

You slide your hand down from his collar bone to his belt and you yanked his belt making his slightly erect package grind against you.

"I've always thought you were attractive too." He whispered into your ear. 

You could see Armin taking down drink after drink glaring at you. Which made you giggle, you were getting back at him.

"Why are you so giggly?" Eren said with a giggle as well.

You didn't even know what you were doing but all you knew was that the jealously pulsing through your veins fulled this for sure. 

"I want you to love me." You started to sing the lyrics to him.

"I'm gonna make you swallow your pride."

You singing these lyrics turned Eren on even more. You could tell he wanted you. 

"I want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world."

"Like I'm the only one in command."

You cut from the singing.

"I just want to know what you feel like." You said confidently.

"Fuck y/n you're so hot."

Eren kissed against your neck as you guys were grinding against each other.

"Eren, take me back to your room." You whispered in his ear still having your hands exploring his body.

You didn't care if people saw you go back to Eren's room with him. In this moment you wanted his touch.

Eren stopped and grabbed your hand and started to lead you to the back of the house where his room is located.

Your heart was racing you've never been with anyone before, you've only made out with someone. But right now that didn't matter Eren was going to take good care of you. 

Everything felt like it was moving in slow motion, the music was muffled and everything was spinning. Then you felt a tug on your other arm. The grip was tight and it started to hurt. You and Eren stopped moving to see Armin gripping your wrist and staring at the floor while gritting his teeth. 

Armin pulled you out of Eren's grip and started to drag you away from him. Eren didn't bother to do anything, he could tell why Armin was doing that.

Armin rushed you out of the house, breaking through the front door, not caring if he was making a scene or not. 

You broke free from his grip once you reached outside. Armin still not making eye contact. 

You finally broke the silence.

"What the hell Armin, what is wrong with you!"

His eyes pierced into yours.

"Just get in the car now. We're going home."

"What! No!-"

He basically shoved you into the car and slammed your door.

He didn't even bother to turn music on. Right as he got into the car he started to drive. He reeked of vodka, he was so intoxicated and it was all your fault. You started to feel guilty then you remember what he was doing with Annie which fueled your anger and jealously again. 

He started to pick up speed, not just a few over the limit he was going 25 over the limit. Staring straight ahead not making any eye contact, his jaw was tightened. He was so pissed but why. 

"Armin! What the hell slow down!"

He didn't say anything he just drove faster and his teeth gritted more and more.

"ARMIN PLEASE! SLOW DOWN!"

Nothing phased him he was determined, the only thing that happened was him going faster and faster.

"ARMIN I'M SCARED!" You finally yelled out on the brink of tears.

You looked at him with tears streaming down your bright red cheeks and he immediately hit on the breaks in the middle of the empty street sending you both flying forward locking your seat belts. As you guys crashed back into your seats he let out a huge sigh. You still in a panic.

"ARMIN, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" You started to shame him for what he has done.

"Y/n, just shut the fuck up please." 

"NO, DO NOT TALK TO ME THAT WAY. YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN US KILLE-"

"YOUR'E SO STUBBORN AREN"T YOU!" He screamed back, finally losing his shit.

"I-" You tried to get a word in.

"FUCK Y/N! HOW CAN YOU NOT SEE HOW MUCH I LIKE YOU."

"Armi-"

"NO Y/N, I CAN'T DO THIS ANYMORE. WATCHING YOU FLIRT WITH HIM AND TOUCH HIM DESTROYED ME. YOUR"E THE ONLY PERSON I'VE EVER FELT THIS WAY FOR. YOU ARE SO BLIND."

You didn't even know what to say, you just looked down at your feet feeling ashamed of yourself.

"And you know what, I need you, I wanna be yours and yours only but you clearly don't feel the same." Armin finally spoke out in a calmish tone still gritting his teeth together 

You guys still parked in the middle of the dead dark street just sitting there, confused and hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient, remember I am a student as well!


	3. Silence Speaks Louder than my Mouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confused and awkward silence could lead to what...

Everything felt stuck in place, no it was frozen. Everything was frozen in place with dead silence just stopped in the middle of the road. You didn't know what to say and neither did Armin. Your heart was pounding through your whole body making your head pulse. It was hard to process what all just happened, the silence was screaming throughout the car. 

Armin finally started to drive again but slowly this time. He was clearly upset because you didn't say anything back to him expressing his long-lost feelings for you. 

You're still in shock. How could Armin like me? I swear he liked Annie and I was just a sister to him. He's always had a bond with Annie, what changed.

As you guys pulled into the dorm parking lot you didn't expect much from Armin but he got out and walked you back to your dorm still opening every door for you not making any eye contact. Even though his heart was shattered he knew you'd be vulnerable and he didn't want you to get hurt. 

Before Armin opened your dorm door for you he paused. 

He sighed and asked.

"Y/n do you really like Eren."

"Armin no of course not I-"

"Then why were you doing that with him... nevermind," He said as he opened the door to let you in.

You grabbed his arm and yanked him into your room and slammed the door behind him.

You leaned in and whispered.

"You're the one I truly want."

Armin spun you around and slammed you against the door.

"y/n I've wanted to know what you taste like for the longest time."

Before you could get in a single word his lips were on yours and it didn't take long for his tongue to find yours. 

His hands traveled all over your body, he was touching you like he was going to die in the next minute. 

You tugged at his shirt and he knew what that meant. He took off his shirt revealing his six-pack. 

You've seen Armin shirtless before but you never took the time to admire him. Your eyes went all over from his abs to his muscular arms.

Finally, you dragged your hand down his abs and grabbed his belt pulling him in tightly, and kissed him with all the passion you have. 

Small whimpers and moans came out as both of you explored each other's bodies with your hands.

Armin started to pull up your dress but first, he asked.

"Is this okay?"

You shooked your head, yes and your dress came off so quickly.

Armin started to kiss on your neck and he slowly moved down lower and lower leaving small marks.

Small moans escaped your lips as you've never felt this way before.

His hands were gripping your thighs as he was on his knees. 

His grip was tight yet loving. 

You still being pushed against the door you didn't know how long you could last like this.

Armin looked up at you finally making eye contact.

"I need to know what you taste like." He said with a hush raspy voice.

That turned you on even more making your legs quiver. 

You just shook your head up and down again. You were breathing so heavily you didn't even know if you could properly make a sentence. At this moment you could care less about making a sentence, you wanted his tongue to explore you. 

Armin pulled your panties to the side and started with his fingers slowing putting a single finger in you. 

After teasing you for a few minutes just to see you whimper and whine for more he flicked his tongue against your clit making your whole body shake.

He looked up and smiled at you then imminently put his mouth back onto your folds.

He clearly knew what he was doing.

His tongue played lazy circles around your clit making you weaker and weaker. 

His hands were gripped tight against your thighs. He was grabbing harder and harder as he got faster with his tongue. 

"Armin!" You moaned loudly.

He imminently stopped and looked up to you realizing his tight grip.

"You wouldn't want everyone to know how much your my little whore now would you." He said with a smirk.

You shook your head no.

"That's my good girl." 

He said as he stroked your thigh gently before smacking your ass and getting back to it.

You put your hand over your mouth to try and muffle the noise but as you were climaxing you just couldn't hold back anymore.

"More! Please, Please! Fuck Armin!"

He picked up speed and went harder.

After you came in his mouth he stood back up. and wiped his mouth.

"You're so shaky y/n, what's wrong?" He said then laughed after. 

He lifted your chin up to make eye contact with him.

"y/n why can't you make eye contact? Huh?" He said as he licked his lips.

You grabbed his face and put his lips onto yours imminently putting your tongue in his mouth.

You started to push him back leading to your bed as moans escaped between your lips. 

You pushed Armin onto your bed and jumped on top of him. 

Sloppily making out with him while you're grinding against his stiff cock.

"I wanna take care of you." You whispered in Armin's ear.

"Then be a good girl and do it," Armin responded.

You slide down to where his package was and started to unbutton his jeans.

As you pulled down his pants and underwear his fully erect cock sprung out and hit against his stomach.

You looked down at it then looked back up at him. The last thing you'd expect was for the shy nerdy boy to have such a large...

You licked your thumb and put it on his tip and did circles on it.

He started to squirm a little which made you more intrigued.

You started to stroke his cock and then you suddenly put your mouth on his tip which shocked him.

He jolted up a little.

"Y/n you don't have to."

"You were all talk a little bit ago about what happened." You responded then imminently put your mouth back on his tip.

Swirling your tongue in a circle on his tip while your hands jacked him off.

Armin started to whimper.

"Y/n..n.. "

You started to go faster and he started to squirm and whimper more.

Putting it down your whole throat trying to assert dominance and show him who in control.

You couldn't tell if he was still wasted or if you were either.

There was no longer silence between you two for sure.

"Y/n, more please." He whimpered out.

You picked up the pace and gripped tighter making sure he felt the inside of your throat.

"I'm going to..." He basically moaned.

His cum shot into the back of your throat and you swallowed before he could even apologize.

He pulled up his underwear and pulled you into his arms.

"You didn't have to do that, I'm sorry."

You looked up at him and smile.

"It's okay." You said while giggling.

You laid on top of him both of you shirtless with only underwear on.

"Have I ever told you how pretty you are?"

"Yes but not like this."

"Well, I want to tell you how pretty you are as my girlfriend."

"Are you asking me to be your girlfriend?" You said with a smile.

"Now would that be a bad thing?" He said with a smile.

"Nope, I think that would be cute."

"Well then will you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course I will!" You responded and kissed him.

Shortly after you two fell asleep.

You woke up shirtless and confused.

Where did Armin go you thought as you held your head from your massive hangover.

It's 11:00 am and Annie is still not back, she must still be mad at me.

Armin came through the door as you were trying to put a shirt on, he imminently turned around and closed his eyes.

"I didn't see anything hurry and get dressed."

Didn't we do stuff last night or was that a dream? You thought to yourself.

"Ok, you're good to come in."

There he was standing with a big smile on his face holding flowers and a cup of tea with a dollar store bag on his wrist.

As soon as he set the things down you ran up to him and hugged him. He swung you around in a tight embrace.

Both of you were so happy.

After he set you down he said.

"I bought you flowers, tea, and Tylenol. I figured you'd have a headache and I just thought the prettiest girl deserves some pretty flowers."

So it wasn't a dream, everything that happened last night really happened.

"Thank you so much." You responded.

He was still smiling but he didn't even need to, his big blue eyes were lighting up the room.

"So are we really dating?" You asked.

"Well if that's what you want then yes."

"Yes, it is what I want Armin." You said as you grabbed his hand at the table.

You both sat there in disbelief because you never imagined each other to recipitate the same feeling.

Shortly after you showered and got ready you went down to the beach.

You wore a blue flowy sundress, it was Armin's favorite dress.

He rolled up his jeans to stand in the water with you.

Both of you wrapping your arms around each other's backs starring at the ocean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tik tok is Hangeswife06 btw, I do updates on there.


	4. Finishing at the Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where I got the inspo for the whole series aka my first idea for this series and how it got its name. I've been wanting to write this out for so long and I am so excited to finally share it with you all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This stuff hurts to write considering I ship Annie and Armin lol :')

"Armin guess what." You said.

"What?"

"I just found out Annie got a new roommate after she found out about us being together." 

"Wow, it's only been three days."

"Well, I guess Hitches roommate dropped out so it makes sense."

"I'm just glad we're not the whole reason why she left."

Armin had been staying with you since Eren was his roommate and he's been scared that Eren is upset with him.

"Well now I'm supposed to get a new roommate, I don't know when so I guess we have to wait and see."

Armin walked up and lifted your chin with his fingers.

"You know what I can't wait to see again."

Your body went to jelly.

"I can't wait to see your beautiful stripped body once again."

You felt weak just wanting his touch again, you didn't just want it. You craved it. 

Your lips collided with his. You pushing his back trying to find your bed while your lips interlocked. 

He crashed ontop of you, your lips still together pushing tounges together.

His knee in between your legs basically massaging your clit while his hands pinned yours down while kissing you.

He started to put his hands up your shirt leading to take it off...

*Knock* *Knock*

You pushed him up to go answer the door.

You laughed at him once you got a proper look at his face.

"Go wash your face." You said with a giggle as you hit his chest.

He was covered in your lipstick that you forgot you had on. 

The door knocked again.

"Coming!" You yelled.

It was Annie.

She pushed past you and said 

"I'm only here to get my leftover items."

She then bumped into Armin who was coming to see who it was.

"Oh hey, Annie." He said trying to be nice knowing you were staring him down. 

"Hi.." She replied before getting out of his way and going to get her stuff.

You and Armin starred at each other confused and weirded out. Talking with your eyes and expressions.

Annie walked past you guys not even acknowledging you guys and just left.

"That was so weird." You said.

"And awkward." Armin finished. 

"Ya."

"Well, it's 6:00 and Eren left around 5:30 if I believe so I am going to get some clothes while he's not there."

"Want to meet at the beach at 7:30 to watch the sunset?"

"Sure I'll see you then." Armin said as he planted a kiss on your forehead."

An hour had passed.

You had packed some apples along with some oranges.

It was kinda getting dark sooner than thought so you decided to leave hoping he'd be down there.

Which as you approached the beach, there he was always early waving you down while his futon was over his shoulders.

You smiled and ran over to him to give him a kiss. 

You guys set everything down and began to watch the sunset.

"Isn't it funny how there's never anyone here?" You said as you peeled an orange.

"Ya, it's kinda strange but makes me feel safer." Armin responded.

"Ya me too." You said as you leaned your head on his shoulder. 

He put his hand on your thigh which made you feel tingly.

"Armin?"

"Yes, hun?"

Have you ever had sex with anyone?" You asked.

"No have you?"

"No, I want to wait for someone special."

"Ya me too."

You guys starred into the sunset with his hand inching closer and closer up to your thigh. 

You couldn't take it anymore it felt like he was teasing you but you couldn't tell.

You climbed on top of him.

"I need you." You begged.

"Y/n were in public!" He said shocked.

"I don't care I need you right here and now."

He pulled your head into him with your lips clashing. 

You could feel his cock harden as you bit and sucked on his lips harder.

It was almost completely dark at this point no one could or would see you two grinding against each other. 

You took your shirt off along with his once again revealing his gorgeous body. 

"Fuck you're so hot." He said under his breath.

Everything felt like it was in slow motion, the pleasure overwhelming both of you as you guys explored each other sober this time.

You pulled down his pants revealing his big package again.

You started to play with it like you did last time. 

You took your pants off and tossed them aside and go back ontop of Armin's bare cock with only your underwear on. 

"Y/n you're so wet already." 

He could feel it on his stiff cock through your underwear.

The intimacy was growing. 

"Armin I want you inside of me." You begged.

"We don't have to do anything I don't want to force anything on you."

"Armin I don't want you, I need you."

You slid your panties to the side and moved his cock over your soaking folds. 

He started to twitch a little but you couldn't take it anymore.

You finally slid his cock into you.

You both let out a loud moan of each other's names.

"Armin! Armin! Armin!" You repeated. 

Your body basically collapsed onto him, it hurt but felt so good.

He put his hand on your cheek and rubbed his thumb against your face. He gave you a shyish smile.

The breeze rushing over your naked bodies and the sound of the waves crashing against shore flooded your ears along with the whimpers coming from the both of you.

You slowly lifted yourself up and went back down on his dick slightly fast.

Both of you moaned out for each other. 

Armin's hands were grabbing your ass tightly just like your pussy being tightly wrapped around Armins cock. 

Armin started to buck his hips into you making you jolt up in excitement and pleasure.

His pelvis bone was hitting the right spots as he did it.

You could feel your orgasm approaching. 

"I'm not hurting you am I?" He stopped and asked.

"No, please more I need more." You begged.

He flipped you over making him on top now.

He stuck his cock back inside of you slowly.

"You feel so good y/n."

He started to go deeper and harder making sure to not hurt you. 

The waves were getting closer but that was the last thing you guys were worried about. You both were absorbed in the moment.

He was brushing his hand through your hair and the other hand interlocked with yours. 

"You're taking it so well y/n, just like the good girl you are." He said right before kissing you.

His cock thrusting inside of you making you whimper and moan while his tongue playing with yours muffled the noises. 

"I'm cumming!" You moaned as your nails dug into Armin's back.

He started to go harder and push as deep as he could inside of you.

He let out a moan as he felt you tighten around him and cum on his cock.

You could feel the blood on your fingers from digging into his skin so deep. 

He stopped for a minute just to watch you twitch out of pleasure.

"Do you want me to keep going?" He asked.

"Yes!" You said and pulled him into you making your lips collide again. 

"Ar.. min.." You could barely get a word out as he pounded you.

He stopped acting like the nice guy.

He went harder and harder picking up the pace as well. 

"Armin! I love you!" You were finally able to get out.

"I love..you..too!"

He stuttered as he filled you up with his cum making your back arch and making both of you moan with pleasure. 

He pulled out imminently.

"Y/n I'm so so sorry." He started to say frantically as he tried to clean you and him up.

"No no no this shouldn't have happened I'm sorry I was caught in the moment."

"Armin calm down, we can get plan B tomorrow." You tried to calm him down but you were freaking out for a different reason.

You were still twitching a little.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes." You kissed his head.

He put on his pants then started to look for his shirt just to turn around to see you already wearing it.

You smile and he smiled back falling into an embrace.

"Do you truly love me y/n?" He asked.

"Yes, I do."

You guys laid back down on the futon, your head on his chest as he played with your hair and kissed your head.

"I guess we were each other's, special someone." You said.

"Yes we were, you'll always be special to me y/n." He responded as he kissed your forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And unfortunately, this is probably the last part of this little series, thank you to everyone who supported and read it. I might add on in the future but I don't know yet. Also I will be having more stories out in the future. What character should be next?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really hope that you enjoyed it, more chapters will be out.


End file.
